


Érase una fantasía

by corvimed



Category: Aquí no hay quien viva (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e02 Érase un Sueño Erótico, F/M, ni me interesa saberlo la verdad, no sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvimed/pseuds/corvimed
Summary: Apenado, Juan Cuesta empieza a comprender que ha hecho el ridículo.





	Érase una fantasía

—No sé —murmura—. No estoy a gusto conmigo mismo. 

Y es verdad. La locura de los últimos días abate poco a poco, disolviéndose en la rutina diaria. La junta de vecinos. La cena familiar. El lecho conyugal, con su esposa a su lado. La normalidad, en una palabra, se impone, anclándole a la realidad. 

Se siente despertar de un sueño absurdo. Atrás queda la enajenación que le ha arrastrado toda la semana, la vorágine frenética en la que tenía puestos todos sus sentidos. No tiene muy claro en qué estaba pensando… No, claramente, no estaba pensando. Desvanecido el espejismo, es la primera vez que puede examinar todo este incómodo asunto con la cabeza fría. Le ha vuelto la cordura, y con ella, el peso de los deberes que ha estado jugando a ignorar. Sus responsabilidades como padre, profesor, marido. Como presidente de la comunidad. 

Apenado, Juan Cuesta empieza a comprender que ha hecho el ridículo. 

Paloma, idolatrada pero imperfecta, hace rato que no le escucha. Tiene toda su atención puesta en el techo, el cual taladra con la mirada.

—Estos dos de arriba nos van a dar problemas toda la vida —masculla— ¡Hasta durmiendo incordian!

No le ha oído hablar, claro. Juan reconoce ese estado de ánimo; está perdida en su ira justiciera. No tiene tiempo para prestar atención a detalles tan tontos como las inseguridades de su marido. Juan no recibirá apoyo por ese lado. 

Al final, eso es lo que le hace decidirse.

—Voy a hacer una cosa —dice, levantándose—. Enseguida vuelvo. 

Paloma protesta, como era de esperar, y le exige explicaciones desde la cama. Pero Juan apenas la escucha. 

Hay cosas que necesitan un punto y final. 

\---

Curiosamente, al llamar al timbre, lo último que se esperaba era ver a Roberto. Igual que con Paloma, su mente ya le había borrado de la ecuación. Simplemente, no le entra en la cabeza que tengan nada que ver en un asunto que, en el fondo, sólo atañe a dos personas. 

Se sobrepone rápidamente. No en vano tiene años de experiencia en tratar con vecinos complicados. 

—Hola —saluda, y está orgulloso de lo poco que le tiembla la voz— ¿Está Lucía?

Roberto no parece contento. Tuerce el gesto, gruñe, y le mete en un forcejeo verbal que es más por las apariencias que otra cosa antes de ceder. Juan se queda profundamente incómodo igual. Le da tiempo a arrepentirse fugazmente de no haberse parado a planificar mejor el encuentro, de no haber elegido un momento más adecuado, justo antes de que Lucía aparezca en la puerta. 

—Ah. Hola —dice, y su tono es absolutamente neutro—. Qué tal.

Juan tiene una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, y el convencimiento absoluto de que hay muy poco que pueda decir que vaya a empeorar la situación. Así que se lanza de cabeza, siendo lo más sincero que puede. 

—Me gustaría disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento —se excusa lentamente, y una vez que empieza no puede parar—. Ha sido, bueno. Un tanto infantil. Y totalmente impropio de mi edad y de mi cargo.

El gesto de Lucía se suaviza, y Juan no puede sino admirarse. Desde luego, esta chica es un ejemplo de urbanidad y cortesía. Tener tan buena actitud después de un compromiso como el que han vivido es de una elegancia impecable. 

—No pasa nada, Juan. Está olvidado —asegura ella, y él estaba seguro de su respuesta antes de que hablara siquiera—. Desde luego, lo que está claro es que no nos aburrimos nunca en esta comunidad, ¿eh? 

Lucía hace gesto de despedirse, dando la conversación por terminada. El brazo de Juan se dispara, abriendo la puerta que ya empezaba a cerrarse. 

Hay aún un asunto pendiente. La cuestión que no le va a dejar dormir esta noche. La duda que le va a perseguir siempre, incordiándole cada vez que se salude con su vecina junto a los buzones y los cubos de basura. 

Lo que no se va a perdonar jamás si no se atreve a preguntar, cruzando una última vez las fronteras de cortesía que les separa como propietarios.

—Sólo una cosita más —le ruega, y ve a Lucía armarse de paciencia mal contenida, pero lo que queda por hablar no va a tardar más de un segundo. 

Juan le hace la pregunta. 

Durante unos instantes eternos, el silencio invade el rellano.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta ella educadamente, como si no hubiera oído. 

Juan no se retracta. Repite la pregunta. La expande, la clarifica, manteniendo todo el rato contacto visual con Lucía. Intentando hacerle entender sin palabras lo importante que es la respuesta para él. 

Lucía se queda inmóvil, y Juan se teme lo peor. Se prepara mentalmente para la bofetada que le va a cruzar la cara de un instante a otro, para el escándalo y la vergüenza que va a pasar cuando llame a gritos a Roberto. 

Pero Lucía no hace ni una cosa ni otra. 

Una sonrisilla inesperada le curva los labios. Enarca las cejas, resopla burlona, y Juan se retuerce cuando su mirada divertida le repasa de arriba abajo. 

Lucía da un pasito atrás, todavía sonriendo, y se gira. 

La puerta se cierra suavemente tras ella. 

Juan no es dado a hablar solo. Pero en esta ocasión, no puede evitarlo. 

—Llegó… —susurra, maravillado, en el silencio del pasillo.

Juan no ve la escalera frente a él, ni el rellano mal iluminado. Tiene los ojos vidriosos ante la imagen que se le presenta en su mente. 

—Vaya que si llegó… —murmura, y no consigue despegarse aún de la puerta del tercero a—. Se le ha notado…

Y si a partir de entonces su relación con Lucía cambia, y se gritan bastante menos en las juntas de vecinos, compartiendo una complicidad que nunca es nombrada y sería difícil de definir en voz alta… 

Bueno. No es asunto de nadie más que de ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> He buscado fanfics de ANHQV (porque he perdido por completo el control de mi vida) y cuando he visto que no había casi nada he decidido abrir la veda. Me podéis dejar un comentario puntuando del uno al diez cómo de fatal creéis que estoy.


End file.
